Kazo
"Kah-li mah, ningtu hact maeng nu." "My next meal, perfect for the rest of the tribe as well..." Description Kazo is a tall male Kasprosuchus S. Zora, spiked with various scales. He has teeth and claws protruding from the forehead and the side fins as well as the fins that adorn his shoulder and hips. Instead of having fins on his forearm or a dorsal fin, he has large scales that make swimming through the murky waters of Hallow-lit Swamp a lot quicker and especially help capture prey as fast as one could imagine. Like any other Zora, he has webbed hands and feet, but his claws and teeth are much more sharper and supported by a powerful jaw for latching on to his prey. Because he spends most of his time hunting along with the rest of his tribe throughout the swamp to satisfy their voracious appetites, he is very muscular and well-built. He has a scar over his right eye from an attack on prey, as well as sunken eyes and other features that make his cheekbones more robust. He often wears a tattered brown loin with the tribe symbol on it, which is tied with a rope that is decorated with leaves. His scale coloration is a grey-ish green to a green-ish blue. His claws are black. Personality Kazo was never a nice Zora to be around or up against. He was very aggressive and due to him becoming borderline feral he has become even worse. He enjoys hunting and battling, brutally killing anything in his path. Regardless of how much of a brute he is, he does have some consideration for his tribe, ensuring that the majority of them are well fed, have good sunlight to bask in, and multiple other necessities. Background Kazo has always been considered a troublesome Zora, from childhood to present. No one really knew who his parents were, he was just dropped off at the Freshwater Clan as a hatchling. He was hardly raised and was always aggressive toward the other clan members. It was also well known that he worshiped Hades while he grew up in the Freshwater Clan. When he grew older he began to realize he was more of an outsider to the clan and that it was affecting his heath. Eventually he ran off to Hallow-lit Swamp to start a new life, which he did. In a constant fight for survival in the desolate marshes, he began to lose his sanity, mainly becoming a feral, savage beast. Some have managed to join the Zora, which led him to start a tribe of his own. Eventually, throughout the tribe's generations, they began to worship him as a powerful leader alongside the spirits of the world in hopes they would survive better where they truly belonged. His tribe, the Vile tribe, is considered an urban myth since the swamp has been restricted after many disappearances, rare sightings, and the tribe's refusal to communicate or go outside of their territory. Category:Original Character Category:Vile Tribe